Nobody's Home
Story :Well, I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, :She felt it :Everyday :My name is Sahsa. Let me tell you my story; I was born as a kittypet. And....something happened to my two owners, Ken and Jean. One day, something happened to Jean and she never came back. Neither did Ken. Then, I met Tigerstar. He was so good and wonderful....but I discovered he was just using me, for an army of warriors to take over the Clans. But I love him. Should I follow my heart or follow my instincts? :And I couldn't help her, :I just watched her make the same mistakes again :And I just discovered....I'm pregnant. With Tigerstar's kits. I don't think Ken or Jean are coming back, but I've gotta have a home. I can't raises kits like...like this. :What's wrong, what's wrong now? :Too many, too many problems... :Don't know where she belongs, :Where she belongs :I'm afraid something awful will happen to me or my kits once they're born. What if a fox attacked us? I couldn't fight it off. I wish I knew where I belonged....out here, as a kittypet with no training, with humans, or....with Tigerstar? I wish there was a logical answer to this. :But there isn't one. :She wants to go home, :But Nobody's Home :That's where she lies :Broken inside :I smell Tigerstar now. He'd asked me if I wanted to live in ShadowClan. He's coming. And he wants an answer now. :"You have to stay with ShadowClan, Sasha. You've got no choice. You'll die out here." :With no place to go, no place to go... :To dry her eyes, broken inside :"Maybe. But I....I just can't, Tigerstar. I can't stay with you and destroy innocent cats." :Tigerstar sneered at me. "Fine. Have it your way. But don't come crawling over to me and ShadowClan when things start to get tough." :Open your eyes :And look outside, find the reasons why :Maybe I could stay at Shnuky's. I made my way over to her house, and luckily, she was outside, sitting in the rain. That's unusual for her. :"Shnuky....I have a question." :She looked disoriented, yet happy to see me. "Oh, hi, Sasha! Guess what?" :"I'm pregnant," we both said at the same time. :I looked at her with sad, moist eyes. "Shnuky, can I stay here with you?" :Shnuky looked like she could cry. "I would let you....but my humans are about to give me and my kittens away so we can live better, in a place with wide open spaces where we can roam safely. I doubt they'd want to load another cat on those humans, and they just don't want their own cat anymore. I'm sorry." :"Oh," I murmured softly, turning away. :"I'm sorry, Sasha." :"It's....it's okay." :You've been rejected (You've been rejected) :And now you can't find what you've left behind. :Suddenly, I remembered. Pine! Of course. I dashed through the forest, anxious to find my friend. :I found him by the river, drinking bounties of water. :"Oh, Pine!" I yowled, dashing over to him. "I'm so happy to see-" :"What?" The tom turned around angrily. :Uh-oh. I'd been mistaken. :This wasn't Pine. :Be strong, be strong, now :Too many, too many problems :Don't know where she belongs... :The Pine Look-Alike snarled at me. "Get out of RiverClan territory!" :"I-I'm sorry! I thought you were one of my friends...." :He smirked. "A rogue like you? Friends? You've got no one to rely on, I'm sure." :That was true. :Where she belongs :"Just leave!" He snapped, then dashed at my leg. I leaped back, yelping. I turned away and ran as fast as I could. I looked over my shoulder, and I didn't think he was behind me, but I tripped. What if I'd hurt the kittens? :She wants to go home, :But Nobody's Home, :That's where she lies, :Broken inside :I looked up to see the real Pine in front of me. :"Sasha?" :With no place to go, no place to go :To dry her eyes, broken inside :"Pine?" :"Yeah, it's me. What're you doing out here?" :"I'm pregnant, Pine, but I've got nowhere to stay. Can't I stay with you?" :Even in the dark, I could see his confused expression. "Uh....sorry, but as a rogue, you've gotta work on your own. I'd like to help you, but anyway, I'm moving on tomorrow." :I felt my mouth gape, and tears come to my eyes. "Really?" :"Yes. Sorry." :Her feeling's she hides, :I turned away, so Pine wouldn't see my tears. After all, a rogue is supposed to be tough. :Her dreams she can't find, :Ken and Jean always told me I would be a great cat when I was older. They weren't too right, were they? :She's losin' her mind :I can't take care of myself, let alone three, maybe four, kittens! How could I mother them? :She's fallin' behind :No one wants me! They could make exceptions. I should've just followed my instinct and went with Tigerstar. I may feel guilty for a while, but in the long run, it'd be the right thing. :She can't find her place :She's losin' her grace :She's all over the place :Maybe I should just leave the forest with Pine. There was nothing here for me anyways. :She wants to go home, :But Nobody's Home :That's where she lies, :Broken inside, :"Pine, I don't care what you say. I'm going with you." :"He looked surprised. "Um....I....I guess that could work, Sasha. But are you sure?" :StarClan, no. But I wouldn't let him know that. :With no place to go, no place to go :To dry her eyes, :Broken inside :We lay down there, sleeping. But I was afraid of what would come. How could this be the right choice? I'm sure Pine is not an experienced fighter. Especially when it came to dogs. But....it's better than being alone. :She's lost inside, lost inside :Oh oh :And the kittens would never, ever know who their true father was. For all they knew....he was Pine. And I fell asleep. :I woke up, and yawned. :"Well, Pine. Shouldn't we be going along?" :But then I realized....didn't he say that he was sick? :He coudn't wake up. :He was dead. :She's lost inside, lost inside :Oh oh... Category:Fan Fictions Category:Songfic Category:Cloverfang's Fanfics